Outsiders to Durarara
by yumi.san.9469
Summary: WARNING:bad grammars and cliche cheesy words Durarara belongs to Narita Ryohgo and Outsiders belong to S.E Hinton
1. Chapter 1 Outsiders to Durarara

Kida P.O.V

It was a normal day walking around the streets and then this kid bumped into me,i've never seen before he has light brown hair with a hint of eyes were greenish grey eye.I could tell he's not from here just from the wore a leather jacket which made him looked cool,he carries a backpack on his shoulder so i guess he's like an exchange student of somewhat.

" sorry"he said looked was about a few inches smaller than me.

"No prob"I said with a smile.

"By the way where are you from"I added.

"Um...Oklahoma,I just moved here recently"he said with a sheepish wetted his lips.

"Oh cool,my names Kida what's your name? "I leaned towards his face.

"Uh...Ponyboy Curtis"he said while leaning backwards flustered.

"Is that really your name?" I said surprisingly and jerked back.

"Yeah...yeah thats my name don't worry,I get it all the time"he said in an irritated voice

"thats ok I won't tease you or anything like that,anyways since I bet you'll get lost here i'll show you around.

" gosh really?i'm starting to get lost here already"I scratched my face

We started walking around Ikebokuro,I looked at him for a while,his looked like he was mesmerized I guess.I wondered to myself"this kid is really strange,like really strange".we then stopped by Simon,a big tall guy that always asked us to buy his sushi.

"come eat at my place?" the tall guy exclaimed in his deep accent.

"again? nah no thanks ,I gotta give this guy a tour"I say while pointing at Pony

"and who is this?"Simon pointed (wow lots of pointings)

"this is my new best buddy"I hanged my arm around Pony

"Is that so? my name is Simon,what is your name?"Simon smiled

"I'm Ponyboy"he shoved his hands in his Jacket looking away

"Anyways lets keep moving"Kida said we walked off.

End of Kida's P.O.V


	2. Chapter 2 Outsiders to Durarara

Ponyboy's P.O.V

I wouldn't be scared half to death if the greaser came along , I wouldn't be scared at I have no cigarette GOD this is scary. and how do you even pronounce that name Kida,it sound like a dog's name

"What brings you here in Ikebokuro Pony?"Kida asked.

I paused for a moment

"Is that so?,well-"

"do you have any cigarette?"this must of been the stupidest thing I said clearly nobody ask for a cigarette on a tour.

"clearly I don't smoke so...no,but if you asked the strongest man in Ikebokuro you'd be dead right now"He replied with a shrug

"and by the way how old are you?"Kida questioned

"I know what you're going to say "i'm too young"am i right?"

"er...yeah you look 14"he guessed.

"yeah,I am 14 I smoke at a young age 'I said after a long pause

"tell me you're joking"Kida jaw dropped

"no joke pal"I patted his shoulder.

As we were walking he kept talking of what kind of girls he liked which does not appeal to me very much I wonder if he could ever be like Soda.

Shizuo's P.O.V

I don't know why today felt a good thing I didn't see that flea today that would be a pain in the ass.I pulled out the cigarette that was in my pocket and grabbed a lighter i flicked it a few times and the light finally came

"God I need a new lighter"I exhaled and sighed.

As I stand there a heard a breath filled in my ear.

"hey little mama let me whisper in your ear there's something you'd might like to-" my jaw dropped of what I just heard and turned around,It was that damn Izaya again!

"WHY YOU DAMN FLEA!"I tried to punch him but he was fast,too fast for from the looks from that bastard makes my blood boil.

"you miss me sweetie?"He chuckled slyly and smirked.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND EAT MY FIST YOU ASS!"I grabbed what was closed to me,a pole that I seem to find everywhere I flung it around like I was trying to swat a bastard is always taking advantage of me.

"aww baby,why ya gotta be so mad?"he smirked deviously,that smirked only makes my stomach turned.

"IZAYA YOU ARE SO DEAD!"I dragged the pole which made a huge gash on the ground.I then hurled a chunk of the ground at Izaya but as always,missed.

He draw out three knives and chucked them at me,I caught one of them with my mouth and charged my pole at him but was too fast for me,he lashed at my face. with his knife that warm blood dripped down my face.

I tugged at my bowtie for a moment and looked at eyes were brown like chestnuts and his smile was pretty gave me a imperceptible look like the moon is staring down at me dismaying at me.

"why are you here?"I questioned harshly while wiping the blood from my cheek

"well you see if you haven't attacked me I wouldn't have to be so defensive"he said in an arrogant tone.I hate that tone for a reason.

"well i wouldn't if you didn't attacked me"I dropped the pole on the ground and stared at him and smirked

"what'ya mean I attacked you,you attacked me"he cocked one eyebrow up

"you clearly were trying to molest me" I popped a knuckle.

"no,no i wasn't why'd would you think that?"he said in an insouciant tone

"because...you were?"

a long pause of silence came,Izaya then broke the silence with a small really irratates me because I know he is going to say something that makes me want to hit him.

"hahaha you really are funny,no wonder why you played the role as the bad guy in that "show".

"shut the hell up!" I flustered

"haha you're sweet as usual just how I like my humans"he sneered.

End of Shizu-chan's P.O.V


End file.
